


What did you think of me?

by dumbyx



Series: Zemyx [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Zemyx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbyx/pseuds/dumbyx
Summary: Myde always wondered what Ienzo thought of him during their time as Nobodies.





	What did you think of me?

**Author's Note:**

> Another "hey instead of sleeping, here's an idea!" I apologize for any errors, I tried to catch them all.
> 
> I know we don't have a name for Demyx's somebody, so Myde it is! Plus, Myde sounds cute.

"Hey Ienzo?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"What did you think of me back then?"

 

Ienzo paused, looking down at his hands in his lap as he recalled the memories. He could feel Myde's gaze upon him, surely eager to know what Zexion thought about Demyx. While Ienzo was one to look to his past; sometimes too often for his own good, it wasn't often he looked to things he deemed less significant. His memory had always been sharp, so of course he remembered. However, he had to choose his words carefully, so as not to mistakenly offend Myde.

 

"Truthfully.. At first I found you rather bizarre.. Perhaps even intimidating in a sense. Contrary to lacking a heart, you seemed to feel a lot and I often wondered if you truly lacked a heart like the rest of us.. Yet, despite being so emotionally volatile, you despised working.. Or doing anything." He trailed off, eyes fixed on the fountains ahead of them. He and Myde often spent time there, as Myde found water relaxing.

 

"So you thought I was annoying and lazy?" Myde sighed. Ienzo no longer felt eyes on him.

 

"No! Not exactly. I was intrigued more than anything. You were arcane- hard to figure out. Different." Ienzo explained, lifting his head to look at Myde. He seemed to be processing Ienzo's words.. Or zoning out. He was often lost in thought, making Ienzo wonder how much really went on in his head.

 

"I get it."

 

"Pardon?"

 

"I get it like- I understand. I thought the same about you." Myde looked at the younger male once again, half smiling. Ienzo blinked, raising a brow.

 

"Me?" he asked.

 

"Yeah! You were all cryptic and quiet. Zexion was kind of scary, with his weird magic book and smart way of talking. And the vacant, almost judge-y stare.. Like that! You're doing it now!"

 

Ienzo couldn't help but laugh. "That's just my face."

 

Myde's eyes widened. "No, it was scarier then! You always looked emotionless, yet angsty at the same time! At least I only ever saw like half of your face.. It just added to your mysterious vibe."

 

"I can assure you my face has not changed." Ienzo stated, still smiling at Myde.

 

"It has. You look softer." Myde swung his legs, seeming to be lost in thought again. Ienzo tilted his head, as he looked on, noting how Myde's eyes scanned the area as he thought. "I liked Zexion, don't get me wrong... But Ienzo is easier to talk to. And not intimidating. Just friendly."

 

Now it was Ienzo's turn to brood over Myde's words. He wasn't totally wrong. Ienzo knew Zexion was far different than he, and the contrast between the two was undeniably jarring.

 

"That is true. Zexion was different from me. I try not to think about those days much.. It's in the past." Ienzo smiled, placing a hand over Myde's. "I liked Demyx too. Even if I never showed it. I never meant to come off as.. Cold or _scary,_ as you put it. My life before then was.. Interesting, to put it lightly. But I digress, it's in the past. I have you now."

 

"I still can't believe you found me confusing. You were so quiet and calculating. I don't think I'm _that_ hard to figure out."

 

"Well yes.. You're rather open, but you're eccentric. Quirky. Unpredictable. Full of surprises. You always have me on my toes."

 

Ienzo could see Myde blush. "So you really like me.. The nerd likes the dumbass."

 

"I much prefer "dork". But yes.. Of course I like you. We've been together for a year now." Ienzo chuckled, kissing Myde's cheek.

 

"Nice!" Myde exclaimed, kissing Ienzo's forehead.


End file.
